the_carrie_diariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Maggie Landers
Maggie Landers is one of the central characters in The Carrie Diaries, in which she is portrayed by Katie Findlay. Maggie is based on the characters Lali Kandesie and Maggie Stevenson from the novel The Carrie Diaries. OVERVIEW Season 1 Maggie is seen in many episodes in Season 1. Her father is the local chief of police. On the first day of junior year, Maggie tells Carrie and Mouse that she lost her virginity over the summer. But it's later on revealed that she is cheating on her boyfriend Walt with a young police officer named Simon. Walt eventually breaks up with Maggie due to his own problems over his sexuality, but later changes his mind and the two sleep together. During the Thanksgiving episode, Maggie discovers that her family doesn't have any college money for her since they assumed that she could just marry young. She also realizes that she often does things without thinking about how they will hurt other people, and that she needs to figure out the type of future she wants. When Walt gets sick right before the school's winter wonderland dance, Maggie is forced to go alone. She ends up having sex with Simon in the parking lot. Donna LaDonna ends up seeing Maggie with Simon, and attempts to blackmail her in exchange for information about Carrie. Maggie then comes clean to Carrie about the whole situation since she doesn't know what to do. When Walt does learn about Maggie's unfaithfullness, he breaks up with her again and briefly dates Donna. As some time passess, Walt tells Maggie that while he forgives her for cheating on him, he just wants to be friends. Whle Maggie is upset about this, she and Walt are able to get along with each other. Maggie is the last to learn out of her group of friends that Walt is gay. When she does find out, she makes a public scene where she thrashes out at Walt for using her, and calls him a fag. She later kisses Carrie's boyfriend Sebastian at a bar, and tells Carrie about it the next day. Though she apologizes, Carrie ends their friendship. Maggie is last seen hooking up with Simon in the back of his police car. Season 2 Maggie has been working at the Castleberry Country Club for the summer in order to try to save up money for college. She attempts to be friendly with Sebastian after Donna points him out at the pool, but he refuses to talk to her since he blames her for his breakup with Carrie. Later during the club's fourth of July celebration, Mouse initially tries to avoid Maggie to because of the whole Carrie situation, but realizes that Maggie is worried about her future and renews their friendship. Once school starts, Maggie reconciles with Walt when she sees how nervous he is of being outed. Mouse gives Maggie several college applications that would accept her financial status and grades. While on her way to the library, she encounters Simon and goes into his police car. Mouse later learns that she didn't finish any of applications. Causing her to tell Maggie that the reason why people are always mad at her is because she never takes responsibility for her own actions. She later becomes pregnant with Simon's child. When she informs Simon of her pregnancy, he says that she knew that their relationship was just a fling, and that he doesn't want to lose his job or fiance because of her. This makes Maggie overwhelmingy anxious, and she seeks Sebastian's advice. Sebastian later takes Maggie to the hospital after collapsing, and is found to have an Eptopic Pregnancy. Which can be life-threatening. Maggie has emergency surgery to remove one of her Fallopian tubes, and survives. She also becomes friends with Carrie again. After recoving from the surgery, Maggie tells her father that Simon was the guy who got her pregnant. Simon is then fired. Maggie soon begins dating a U.S. Marine, Pete who she meets at the Navy base where she goes to withdraw herself from the Navy which she accidentally signed up for. Maggie and Pete's romance is instant and their relationship is what everyone dreams of until, in 2x13 "Run to You" Maggie finds a number in Pete's jacket pocket with the name Jess on it. With the help of Walt and Donna she comes up with a plan to call the number and find out who she is but Jess hangs up when she mentions Pete's name. Maggie feels like she has been taken advantage of, so she confronts Pete in a Laundromat. He seems upset that she found out but then explains that Jess is the wife of a buddy he is bunking with and his buddy gave him the number. Apparently Jess worked at a jewelry store from where Pete had bought something for Maggie. Maggie says she doesn't buy his story and asks him to show her what he bought. Pete takes out a blue box from his backpack, gets on one knee and proposes to Maggie. He says that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Maggie and Maggie, happily accepts and they kiss. Personality Maggie is a defender. If Donna tries to verbally hurt her best friends, let alone physically, Maggie will interfere and will stop at nothing to keep her friends safe. Maggie is the type of girl who will not let anybody trample on her friends, but is very vulnerable to being stepped on by others. She was the first to lose her virginity among their group of friends but kept it a secret. She is also very insecure, using sex as a means to get attention and acceptance. Despite being one of Carrie's best friends she continually struggles with feelings of jealousy over Carrie and Carrie's life, as well as Mouse's intelligence. Out of the three of them Maggie feels as though she has the least to offer and won't end up going anywhere in life, claiming she will probably follow in the footsteps of her mother and "marry a cop". She frequently feels ignored and believes that no one really cares about her despite Mouse's attempts to help her get into college. Physical Appearance Maggie has brown curly hair and big brown eyes. She also has showable cheek bones, a doe like face, and pouty lips. She is shown to like neon, as wearing neon nail polish and jeans. Relationships Walt Reynolds *Walt was Maggie's long time boyfriend. They were not only best friends but they also dated for over two years. Walt ended things after discovering deep down that he wasn't really in love with Maggie anymore. It was also suggested that he may be gay. In 'Fright Night' Maggie and Walt reconciled and had sex, which Walt had refused to do so before. Everything was fine between the two until Walt found out Maggie had been cheating on him. Walt later asks Maggie to prom (as friends) and Maggie accepts, hoping that Walt wants to get back together with her, but soon after Maggie finds out that Walt is gay from Sebastian and gets upset. She causes a scene in the diner, calling him a fag and storms out. They later reconcile in Season 2 after he eplains that he didn't completely realize he was gay when they were dating, that he wasn't using her, and that he did love her, just not the same way she loved him. Simon Byrnes *One of the local police officers that works for with Maggie's father. Although Simon is engaged and Maggie was in a relationship with Walt at the time, they had a sexual relationship together. They end it soon after Walt finds out and Simon reappears with his fiance. They later start sleeping together again in Season 2, still keeping it a secret. In "The Safety Dance" Maggie discovers that she is pregnant and that the baby is Simon's. He tells her that they will never be together because he is engaged and what they had was just a fling. He then tells her she is on her own making her finally realize that he doesn't and never did care about her. Sebastian Kydd *Sebastian and Maggie share a drunken kiss in Season 1. They both regreted it, knowing it meant nothing and that they were both upset and seeking comfort. Carrie later finds out and declares to Maggie that they can no longer be friends, despite Maggie's multiple attemps of apologies. She and Sebastian later become friends because, according to Maggie, they are pratically the been through the same thing. He is the first person, aside from Simon, to know about her pregnancy. She tells him after she shows up to his house and binge drinks with him in "The Safety Dance". They kiss again but he stops her, claiming that he would never take advantage of a girl so drunk, even if she wasn't Carrie's old friend. He then asks her whats wrong thus leading her to tell him about her pregnancy. Sebastion goes out of his way to help her through it. Appearances Gallery Pilot_3.jpg Pilot_4.jpg Lie With Me_4.jpg Fright Night 16.jpg Fright Night 13.jpg Fright Night 9.jpg Fright Night 6.jpg Dangerous Territory 7.jpg Dangerous Territory 5.jpg Dangerous Territory 4.jpg Dangerous Territory 3.jpg Dangerous Territory 1.jpg Book Comparisons *Maggie appearance in the show and in the book are basically the same *In the book, Maggie dates a nerd-turned-hot guy named Peter. There is no Peter in the show. *In the show, Maggie has an intimate relationship with one of her dad's employees, Simon Bynres *Maggie's parents neglect and ignore her in the show. While in the books, her mother is shown to be very considerate and thoughtful when it comes to her. *In the books, Maggie finds out about Walt being gay by following him to a deserted place. Whereas in the show, she is informed of Walt's sexuality by Sebastian. *In the show, Maggie and Sebastian kiss each other while they're drunk. In the books, they're barely ever seen interacting with each other. *In the show, Walt and Maggie eventually end up having sex. While in the books, they only hit third base. *In the books, Maggie breaks up with Walt since she is dating Peter. In the show, Walt breaks up with Maggie twice; first time after she comes home late when he waits for her and second time after he finds out she cheated on him with Simon. *Maggie is the only daughter in her family on the show, but it's mentioned in the book that she has an older sister. *In the book The Carrie Diaries, Maggie has a pregnancy scare. In the show she is pregnant but has a miscarriage due to an Ectopic Pregnancy. Category:The Carrie Diaries Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters